This invention relates to improvements in nickel-chromium alloys.
In centrifuges which are used in the manufacture of glass wool, the metal from which the centrifuge is formed must be resistant to attacks by molten glass which is high in borax and soda ash. In addition, it is desirable in centrifuges or rotors of this type to have a multiplicity of relatively small peripheral holes from which the molten glass is thrown by centrifugal force into the path of fiberizing jets. The alloy, therefore, must be readily machinable. A rotor of this type is disclosed in Patent No. 3,227,536 and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 857,126, filed Dec. 5, 1977. Holes in centrifuges of this type are, of course, subject to wear and it is highly desirable to be able to provide a centrifuge which can be used for a maximum number of hours before there is objectionable wear on the holes. Another problem with metal centrifuges is that in the larger sizes there is a problem of distortion in use. Further, such centrifuges are preferably corrosion resistant and can be operated at relatively high temperatures.